


Friday the 13th

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's Friday the 13th, Tony believes in bad luck, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony believes in bad luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the 13th

“It's ridiculous, Tony. You can't hide the whole day in your lab!” Pepper yelled through the closed door.

“Says who?” Tony asked but his voice came over the speakers.

“I say that. You have a meeting with the directorate, you have to be at the helicarrier this afternoon because you promised Director Fury to look over the upgrade for the new quinjet engines and we have tickets for the opera this evening.”

“The directorate can talk to me tomorrow as well as the engines are still there tomorrow and the opera...”

“Don't say you buy the whole opera, don't you dare!” Pepper snarled.

“Well, then I don't say it.” Tony responded. 

“Tony! This is not funny!”

“Yes, I know. Do you see me laughing?”

“No, because I don't see you.” Two seconds later the glass windows cleared and Pepper saw Tony sitting at a workbench and fiddling with some parts of his suit. 

“Better?” He asked and looked over his shoulder. He still wore his dirty, old wifebeater and track pants. 

“No! I want you to open the door and come out.” 

“No way.” He shook his head vehemently and then turned back to his workbench.

“This is... this is ridiculous!”

“You already said that, Pep.” Tony shrugged and Pepper furiously stamped her foot.

“Tony!”

“No!” 

“Tony!” 

“No! I won't come out. Not today.”

“It's just a fucking date.” 

“It's Friday the 13th!”

“Since when do you believe in bad luck?” 

“The last Friday the 13th I broke my leg. The one before that Hulk destroyed my Shelby Cobra. The one before _that_ Clint shot me accidentally in my butt with his fucking arrows and Clint never shoots at anything accidentally. The one before that...”

“You ever heard of self-fulfilling prophecies?” Pepper finally asked and tilted her head.

“Yes. But whenever something really shitty happens it's Friday the 13th. And this Friday I fucking stay in my lab. With Dum-E as my personal fire extinguisher, just in case.”

“You want to stay in this lab with... with that catastrophe on wheels?” 

“Yes. Nothing bad happens around him. Except that he extinguishes me sometimes without me burning.” 

“This is ridiculous!” Pepper threw her arms in the air and turned around to walk away. Furiously she went to the stairs and then, on the fourth step, she missed her footings, twisted her ankle, yelped and fell down. Tony who heard the scream turned and ran to the door.

“Let me out, Jarvis!” He snarled and the AI opened the door. 

“Pep! Pepper! You okay?” He knelt beside her.

“Ouch!” she wailed and held her ankle. 

“Jarvis, can you please call Dr. Banner? We have an incident. And no, Dum-E, you don't have to extinguish us!” Tony said and the robot beeped disappointed, turned and rolled away. 

“It's all your fault.” Pepper grumbled, when Tony slid his arms under her back and her knees and carried her into his lab. He placed her on the cot he used to sleep on when he didn't have the energy to move upstairs anymore.

“Why is this my fault? I've told you, it's Friday the 13th. Bad things happen today.” 

“I hate you.” She still grumbled and then Tony smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

“No, you don't.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
